AIL
by Alarming To The Senses
Summary: Have you ever knew someone so good? Inside and out? I did. Once. At least I thought I did. She's in Azkaban now. She was so nice and kind. What happened? She was perfect. I loved her. I miss her. "Alyssa, this isn't you. This is not the girl I fell in love with. Please, come back." I pleaded, but I know she's gone. And never coming back.


**I dont know where I'm going with this story, but I've got an idea. Review and enjoy! (BTW It's set in Fred's POV)**

**I do not own anything besides Alyssa Lacoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Have you ever knew someone so good? Inside and out? I did. Once. At least I thought I did.

She's in Azkaban. She was so nice and kind. What happened? You want to know?

She just graduated from Hogwarts with Harry and my little brother Ron. Then there's her.

The pink haired, crazy girl I thought I knew and loved. Her name was Alyssa Chambers.

Now she's accused of killing twelve wizards. One including my brother Charlie. I know she didn't do it.

There's no way she could. So now I find myself standing here testifying against her.

"Fred?" a voice asked me which snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at my brother George.

"It's about to start" I followed him into the room and sat down next to my mother who was sobbing furiously into my father.

I watched as Alyssa walked into a cage handcuffed.

A wizard cop locked the door to the cage.

"Alyssa Chambers? I see you're the daughter of Marla Chambers? Wonderful woman. What happened to you?" a man walked up to her remarked smirking.

I watched Alyssa ready to jump out of the cage.

She growled at the him.

"Alyssa Ivory Lacoy" the judge said her full name.

I watched Alyssa stay silent until, " Se souvenir de moi? (Remember me?)"

"Pourquoi devrais-je pas vous en souvenez? Vous avez tué toute ma famille! Je vous déclare coupable en ce moment, mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas de point parce que tout le monde ici croit déjà que (Why shouldn't I remember you? You killed my entire family! I should declare you guilty right now, but I know there's no point because everyone here already believes that)" the judge replied.

"Je n'ai pas tué votre famille! Je suis innocent! Je suis innocent! J'ai été encadrée je n'ai jamais tué personne! Vous me connaissait si bien, pourquoi changer votre esprit? Vous savez dans votre cœur, je suis innocent! S'il vous plaît! Laissez-moi aller. Je suis innocent! Tout le monde ici sait que je suis innocent, je n'aurais jamais tuer. Je deviens fou, mais je n'avais jamais blesser une personne. Croyez-moi! (I did not kill your family! I am innocent! I am innocent! I was framed I never killed anyone! You knew me so well why change your mind? You know in your heart I'm innocent! Please! Let me go. I am innocent! Everyone here knows I'm innocent I would never kill. I may get mad, but I'd never hurt a person. Believe me!)" she pleaded.

I couldnt understand what she was saying. Is she speaking German or French? What was it?

"LET ME OUT!" she yelled. That I could understand.

I watched as she threw herself against the cage, "Me laisser sortir!"

"ME DE! Fatemi uscire! lass mich raus!" she screamed. The cage bent and eventually bursted open. "Imperio!" someone shouted at her.

"Crucio!" she yelled back.

Her arm was slit open and she limped as she walked. Wait- did doesnt have a wand. How did she say a spell? My mind jumbled up and I couldnt think straight.

"Avada Kedavra!" people shouted at her, but it didnt hit her.

"Imperio!" she smashed one person into the other.

"Sectumsempra" someone said from behind. That caught her off guard and her clothes turned blood red. That didnt stop her. That's what I loved about Alyssa. She was like me. She didnt stop until she got what she wanted.

I watched her fall. And get back up.

Her blood stained clothes didnt matter anymore.

The doors locked and our wands flew from our pockets.

I watched my family's scared faces.

Alyssa didnt need a wand. All she needed was her mind.

I glanced at my scared family trying to get out.

Alyssa fell to the ground. It looked like she was possessed.

She got up and touched something that looked very familiar.

It was a time turner?


End file.
